The present invention relates lighting devices and, more particularly, to lighting devices having a plurality of colored lights.
In a casino environment, gaming tables are arranged with seating for customers and a gaming employee, for example, a blackjack dealer. During the course of gaming, customers may require various services performed by particular casino employees, such as a cashier, a waitress, a pit boss, and so on. To receive these services, the customer usually informs the dealer of his or her needs who, in turn, looks for the particular employee and provides a verbal or a physical (e.g., a wave) signal. In securing these services, the dealer's attention is distracted from the game at hand: eyes are diverted from the table when a head is turned away from the action to look for the particular service employee.
In the interest of security and fair play, casinos minimize the amount of items or apparatus on a gaming table to only those items absolutely necessary to perform the game. Nothing is superfluous and nothing is added that may distract the dealer running the table. In addition, nothing is positioned above the tables so that there are no obstructions for the video cameras monitoring the activity.
In view of this gaming environment, casinos find it desirable to minimize as much as possible the level of distraction to the gaming table-employee running a game on a particular table. 